


Upon to Shallow

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Futanari, M/M, 雙性約翰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 中世紀AU，腐敗教會教士夏洛克×性癮雙性妓女約翰。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Upon to Shallow

那麼這就是了。

夏洛克在打開中間的隔門時嚇到了正在撫慰自己的約翰，後者的手指甚至還緊插在自己的陰道裡頭，陰唇裡的嫩肉被翻了出來，他整個手掌都被流出來的淫水給浸濕了，看來持續這個行為也已經超過好幾分鐘了，空氣中頓時充滿了情慾的味道，夏洛克瞇起了雙眼，看來就連一個聖潔之地，約翰也毫無忌諱地在懺悔室裡自慰。

他看著約翰的眼睛閃過一絲的尷尬，但是更多的是恐懼，他放開了咬著裙襯的嘴，轉而向夏洛克道歉。他在來教堂之前已經接了三個客人，他認為自己今天已經不會因為性癮發作而做出越界的事情，但是當他一坐在懺悔室這個小空間裡，聽到夏洛克那帶有磁性且渾厚的嗓音時，約翰始終沒忍住。

他有個一直無法言說的癮情，而他以為來懺悔就能減少自己內心裡的罪，但是他錯了，他甚至能因為一位神父的聲音而溼了屁股。

“過來。”夏洛克的聲音比平時給自己念誦經文時還具有威嚇性，帶著不容抵抗的那股魔力。約翰眨了眨自己發酸的雙眼，小小聲的問要做什麼，而夏洛克只是問了他的名字：“John Watson，是吧？”

“是的，先生。”約翰的反應有些像是他平常面對那些嫖客問題時的態度。他顫抖的收回自己的手，想讓這一切看起來從沒發生過，但是夏洛克卻冷笑了起來。

“你知道你做了什麼嗎？”夏洛克走進了狹窄的隔間裡，並把門戴上了，他現在就和約翰只有一個手臂的距離。約翰難堪的點了點頭，並且立刻著急的解釋道：“我不是故意的，我只是……我犯病了！所以我才……我……”

“所以才聽著我的聲音自慰？嗯？”夏洛克突然將手沒入在約翰的金髮裡，像是在安撫一個小動物那樣將順起對方柔軟的頭髮，但是又突然用力的扯住了，像是在給手裡的小野獸一個警惕，他臉上的笑意越來越發狂：“你知道在這種聖潔的地方幹這種事的下場是什麼吧？”

約翰頓時失去了聲音，只是哭了出來，接著便感覺到自己的臉上貼了一個很熱的東西。他知道那是什麼，只是約翰不敢把自己的恐懼表現出來，他其實應該老早習慣這樣的待遇了，但是他無法把那些事情與眼前的卷髮神父做聯想。“這個當作是個懲罰，可以嗎？約翰？”夏洛克的聲音又變得像是以往那樣溫柔且平靜，就像是平靜的海面，上頭承載著一條名為約翰的小船。但是此時的約翰，他的內心卻與遭遇海上暴風雨那樣害怕。

他無法拒絕，只能服從，他把夏洛克的神父袍揭開，手也碰上了那根粗大且佈滿了青筋的陰莖，接著慢慢握著它，把帶著前夜的龜頭放入自己的口中。約翰嚐到了雄性們特有的麝香味，夏洛克的氣味比那些嫖客還要濃上幾倍，約翰不敢一次含太深，只是用著淺短的方式去吞吐，就連聲音也不敢太大。龜頭不停的流出前液，約翰的嘴唇已經被弄髒了，而夏洛克則是用不滿的喉音要約翰加快。

約翰索性一次吞入一半，卻發現夏洛克的陰莖已經把自己的嘴給塞滿了。為什麼這麼大？約翰瞇著眼在心裡苦悶想著，龜頭的尖端已經能碰到自己的舌根了，如果在更深入，約翰感覺自己一定會因為過度刺激而強烈乾嘔。但是夏洛克表明了自己想要更深入，他收緊了牽制住約翰的手，抓著對方的碎髮往更深處推進。

約翰感覺這已經不是口交這麼簡單了，夏洛克像是想要操自己的嗓子眼，而約翰卻只能發出呻吟聲當作抵抗與回應。他整個呼吸裡都是夏洛克的氣味，費洛蒙的味道已經讓他有些昏頭了，但是他卻感覺這些痛覺正漸漸轉為快感，也許這又是性癮作祟了。

過沒多久，夏洛克便在約翰的口腔裡射精，他把那些精液全數塞滿了約翰的嘴，連順著嘴角流出的也都被他推了回去。約翰在夏洛克拔出去之後激烈的咳嗽了起來，而後者的陰莖卻還是精神的很，直挺挺的對著已經要缺氧而死的約翰。

“你的嘴無法滿足我，約翰。”夏洛克一邊說道一邊把虛弱的約翰擺放成自己好進入的姿勢，把他的雙腿撐開，並且將屁股翹高，露出剛剛已經被手指逗弄到發紅的陰道。“就來看看你下面的小洞能不能滿足我了。”夏洛克語畢之後，便把自己的陰莖緩緩推入約翰的陰道裡，裡頭果真已經濕糊了一片，像是一個溫暖的巢穴，完好包覆著夏洛克的陰莖。夏洛克知道簡單的抽插一定滿足不了身為妓女的約翰，於是伸出了手去磨蹭對方那紅腫的陰蒂和陰唇，直到約翰激動的不小心射了出來，他的精水並不多，弄髒了座椅和夏洛克的手，約翰羞愧的底下頭，夏洛克則是拍了拍他的屁股要他放鬆。約翰感覺自己裡裡外外的高潮了一次，懇求的看著夏洛克，希望對方不要再這麼刺激自己了，會被玩壞的。

“怎麼可能就這麼容易就壞呢，你還沒有戒掉性癮呢。”夏洛克調侃的說，他把約翰身上的裙襯脫去，任由那些失去支撐點的布料從約翰的身上滑落，就像是一個準備受禮的聖女。約翰咬著唇不讓自己繼續發出聲音，而夏洛克則是突然把他從背後抱起，一隻手撐著約翰的身體，一隻從脖頸那繞過，將修長的手指深入對方的唇瓣裡，逗弄起裡頭粉嫩的舌頭。

約翰不明白為什麼身為一名神父的夏洛克要和自己做這種事情，他的身體僵在了空中，夏洛克將他最大限度的打開了，陰莖操的很深，約翰無法控制自己掉淚，因為他羞恥的發現自己並沒有感覺到疼痛，而是那種直衝腦門的快感，這比自己做過的任何一次都要來得強烈。

夏洛克放過了他被玩弄到發酸的舌頭，轉而往下的搓弄起約翰堅挺的乳尖，約翰雖然是個在路邊流落，隨時會因為性癮發作而祈求別人操自己的妓女，但是身材卻比其他同行來的還要豐滿，夏洛克曾經在路上看到幾個，那些穿著華麗的女人看著都要撐不起那些裝飾厚重的服飾了，每個都瘦的和皮包骨一樣，也不知道到底是接不到客人，還是拒絕將自己得來的財富換為可以填飽肚子的糧食。

夏洛克想起約翰往常自己和自己說的那些話，他說自己因為這個病而弄得無法工作，他感覺自己每隔一段時間就必須要有人安撫他潮濕的穴口，將他推入高潮，並且用濃稠的白漿將自己填滿。

約翰害怕自己死後會受地獄烈火的折磨，於是便去離家最近的那件小教堂嘗試與神父告誡，他對著陌生人肆無忌憚講自己身上的隱情，他多希望透過懺悔因而得到救贖，但他怎麼都沒有想到的是對方卻聽著自己的故事，在隔著版門的另一個空間，用手磨蹭起被約翰挑逗起來的慾望。

之後約翰便來到大都市裡，尋找醫生協助自己治病，但是經過這麼多的波折，約翰從家裡拿得積蓄已經所剩無幾，他因為性癮也無法找工作，只能忍著恥辱跟那些街頭流鶯那般成為一個供給有錢人性娛樂的妓女。

教會是治病的一個方法，約翰從小就因為生理上的變異而被當成惡魔般的存在，即使他的外表很像是彩繪玻璃上的天使，但是他的身體總在告訴他自己：他是一個受上帝詛咒的人。

夏洛克胡亂的想著約翰曾經說給自己的經歷，但是他卻沒有想要給這可憐的人一絲的慰藉，約翰帶給他的感覺很強烈，他的確想要好好愛撫這個破碎的靈魂，但他每次看到約翰在結束懺悔之後那副晃悠的樣子就讓夏洛克心中掀起一陣翻騰覆雲，他盯著約翰的背影漸漸消失在教堂中的聖光裡，想著對方在性癮發作的時候露出的淫蕩模樣，那會是多麼接近淫穢之物的一個人。

約翰的身上還穿著一件馬甲，夏洛克沒有脫掉它，比起裙襯，馬甲在約翰身上更顯的色情，它會把對方的上身束縛成一個柔美的曲線，而最主要原因是因為擠壓，約翰的胸部會因此變得更突出。約翰的身體開始泛起了紅，他感覺自己就快要高潮了，這感覺比什麼都要來得強烈，但是夏洛克卻在此時堵住了他快要迸發的馬眼，讓約翰無法釋放。

“不要……我想要……射……”約翰斷斷續續的哀求著，他看不到夏洛克的臉，這讓他恐慌，而對方只是放開了支撐約翰的那隻手，轉而搓揉起約翰的陰蒂要他放鬆下來。失去支撐的約翰很快的倒在了那張座椅上，夏洛克依然沒有放過他，反而加重了自己壓制在馬眼上的力度，就連搓揉陰蒂的速度也加快了。

約翰已經什麼話都說不出來了，他沒想到夏洛克身為一個神父卻能把自己帶到這樣的境界，他的體內還插着依舊堅挺的肉棒，夏洛克頂到了很深處，約翰感覺自己被操開了，屁股甚至不由自主的往下壓去，像是在尋找更新鮮的快感。

“很想要嗎？”夏洛克的聲音彷彿混合了蜜，他壓在約翰的耳旁說道，後者劇烈的顫抖了起來，他已經被推到了至高點，只要在一點刺激就可能會因此潰堤，但是夏洛克等待的就是如此。他放開了牽制約翰的手，掐住了約翰發紅的屁股，並且把自己的濃精射在了約翰的體內。

約翰發出了難受的嗚鳴聲，夏洛克釋放在一個很深的地方，那些精液又燙又多，彷彿給自己的體內兜了一塊燒鐵，但是夏洛克卻沒有停下來，他抱著約翰像是要把精囊裡所有的東西都塞入對方的穴口。

約翰則是又把座椅弄髒了一次，他的陰莖已經發腫了，楚楚可憐的垂落在那裡，陰道裡都是夏洛克射進去的東西，陰唇也因為過度的抽插而隱隱作痛著。約翰被這樣的滿足感弄得很是悲傷，他不確定自己到底還要經歷多少次這樣的性愛才能把自己的病治好，如果他要是不會好了，恐怕這輩子都得在這樣的生活中度過。

等到夏洛克緩過來之後才把陰莖退出約翰的身體裡，他抱起虛弱的約翰，打開了告誡室的門，現在外面已經是夜深了。

end.

之後可能會寫穿修女服約翰的後續_(:3」∠ )_


End file.
